A curved display device comprises a display screen having a curved shape. Because pixels on the screen of the curved display device each can have the same distance from the human eyes, a true visual perception can be perfectly revivified. Thus, a curved display device is more competitive as compared with a traditional flat panel display device.
The process of manufacturing a curved display device comprises the following steps: separately manufacturing an array substrate and a color film substrate first; then assembling the array substrate and the color film substrate together to form a planar liquid crystal panel; and further bending the planar liquid crystal panel into an inwardly curved liquid crystal panel. A number of gate lines and data lines staggered with each other, as well as sub pixel units formed by the gate lines and data lines are arranged on the array substrate. A latticed black matrix and sub pixel units formed by the black matrix are arranged on the color film substrate. On the planar liquid crystal panel formed by assembling the array substrate and the color substrate, the position of the black matrix on the color film substrate corresponds to the position of the gate lines and data lines on the array substrate, so that the black matrix blocks the gate lines and data lines. The position of the sub pixel area on the color film substrate corresponds to that on the array substrate so as to form an aperture region of the curved display device.
However, two curved surfaces having the same shape will be formed respectively on the array substrate and the color film substrate after the planar liquid crystal panel is bent into a curved one. In this case, dislocations would occur between the color film substrate and the array substrate on both sides of the curved liquid crystal panel. In particular, the black matrix on both sides of the color film substrate would mismatch with the longitudinal data lines on the array substrate. Some of these data lines would be exposed outside the black matrix and thus block the sub pixel area on the color film substrate, causing a decrease of aperture ratio in this region and further resulting in dark area on both sides of the curved display device.